Peter Jackson
Sir Peter Robert Jackson ONZ KNZM (born 31 October 1961) is a New Zealand film director, screenwriter and film producer. He is best known as the director, writer, and producer of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings_(film_series) The Lord of the Rings trilogy] (2001–03) and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hobbit_(film_series) The Hobbit trilogy] (2012–14), both of which are adapted from the novels of the same name by J. R. R. Tolkien. Other films include the critically lauded drama Heavenly Creatures (1994), the mockumentary film Forgotten Silver (1995), the horror comedy The Frighteners (1996), the epic monster remake film King Kong (2005), and the supernatural drama film The Lovely Bones (2009). He produced District 9 (2009), The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn ''(2011), ''West of Memphis (2012) and Mortal Engines (2018). Jackson began his career with the "splatstick" horror comedy Bad Taste (1987) and the black comedy Meet the Feebles (1989) before filming the zombie comedy Braindead (1992). He shared a nomination for Academy Award for Best Original Screenplay with his partner Fran Walsh for Heavenly Creatures, which brought him to mainstream prominence in the film industry. Jackson has been awarded three Academy Awards in his career, including the award for Best Director in 2004. He has also received a Golden Globe, four Saturn Awards and three BAFTAs amongst others. His production company is Wingnut Films, and his most regular collaborators are co-writers and producers Walsh and Philippa Boyens. Jackson was made a Companion of the New Zealand Order of Merit in 2002. He was later knighted (as a Knight Companion of the New Zealand Order of Merit) by Anand Satyanand, the Governor-General of New Zealand, at a ceremony in Wellington in April 2010. In December 2014, Jackson was awarded a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Filmography As a director *The Valley (1976) *Bad Taste (1987) *Meet the Feebles (1989) *Braindead (1992) *Heavenly Creatures (1994) *Forgotten Silver (1995) *The Frighteners (1996) *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) *The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) *King Kong (2005) *Crossing the Line (2008) *The Lovely Bones (2009) *The Hobbit: An Unexcpeted Journey (2012) *The Hobbit: The Desolation Smaug (2013) *The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (2014) As a actor *The Iron Giant (1999) - Deer (voice) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Additional voices (voice) *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) - Albert Dearly *The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) - Rohan warrior throwing spear at the gate of Helms Deep *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) - Corsair of Umbar walking on deck *The Polar Express (2004) - Additional voices (voice) *The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) - Dwarf *The Hobbit: The Desolation Smaug (2013) - Albert Dearly *The Lego Movie (2014) - Additional voices (voice) *The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (2014) - Bungo Baggins *The Boss Baby (2017) - ADR loop group (voice) Category:American voice actors